Just Like Old Times
Just Like Old Times is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Silver Wreckage on the Fallen Arm. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Fiora and Shulk are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Fiora: '''Erm, Shulk...? Can I ask you a favour? Just a little one. '''Shulk: Absolutely. If you think it’s something I can help with, I mean. Fiora: Yes! It has to be you! Shulk: This sounds important... What do you need me to do? +8 Fiora: ''mind. It's fine.'' Shulk: Are you sure, Fiora? I don't mind what it is. Just ask if you need to. Fiora: You sure you won't mind? Shulk: Something’s really bothering you. You never used to hide stuff from me back at the colony. Fiora: I know I didn't, but... that was a long time ago, Shulk. And if I tell you, I know you'll get angry. Shulk: Maybe, maybe not. But you'll have to ask to find out. So... what's it to be? Fiora: ''Here I go.'' Just don’t get mad. Please. We talked about this before, but... if my body doesn't last... Shulk: Fiora! Stop right there! You said you wouldn't worry. Fiora: That's why I told you not to get mad! I know this isn’t the first time the subject's come up. But how do you know I'll ever be like I was before all this? Shulk: I don’t care about any of that. None of it matters as long as I get to be with you. You'll always be my Fiora. Fiora: What about everyone else? You're fine with it, but other Homs… I know what they'll think of me. And I don't want them to tar you with the same brush. Shulk: Then we’ll move somewhere they can’t look at you. Reyn and Dunban would follow us. I know they would. Fiora: Shulk... Thank you. Hearing you say that makes me happy inside. But I can't drag everyone away from their own lives. Shulk: Maybe not. But I'll be there with you either way. Fiora: Really? You’d leave everyone else... for me? You're not just saying that to make me feel better? Shulk: No. I promise I'll never leave you. So you have to promise me that you'll never forget it. +4; -4 Fiora: ''mind. It's fine.'' Shulk: Are you sure, Fiora? I don’t mind what it is. Just ask if you need to. Fiora: You sure you won't mind? Shulk: Something's really bothering you. You never used to hide stuff from me back at the colony. Fiora: I know I didn't, but... that was a long time ago, Shulk. And if I tell you, I know you'll get angry. Shulk: Maybe, maybe not. But you’ll have to ask to find out. So... what's it to be? Fiora: ''sorry. I can't'' Shulk: It's all right, Fiora. If it's too difficult you don't have to worry. Fiora: I want to tell you... but I think you might get mad. Promise me you won't get angry. Promise me, Shulk. Shulk: Ok, OK. I promise. Whatever you tell me, I won't get mad at you. Fiora: So... the thing is... you know I have a Machina body. And I was wondering about... us. We won't be able to grow old together, like old people do. Shulk: I hadn't thought of that... But so what? Fiora: That's why I wanted to tell you... You need to find someone you CAN grow old with. Shulk: What? I don’t care about that. You know I don't care, right? Fiora: But listen to me, Shulk. You've been good to me, and I have feelings for you but... It’s getting complicated and... Shulk: Fiora, it’s all gonna be OK. I'll look after you for as long as we're both alive. No matter what happens to us, my feelings for you won’t change. Fiora: Do you really mean that? Then I won't keep going on. I'm sorry I said those things. Knowing that you'll stay with me for as long as possible... It makes me very glad. Shulk: I know it won't be easy. It's a rocky road ahead. But as long as we're honest with each other, I know we'll be fine. Fiora: I won't forget that. Thank you, Shulk! -4; +4 Fiora: ''I get my real body back...'' Shulk: Oh, is there something special you want to do? Fiora: Yeah. I want to come back here and hang out with you. It'll be great! Will you come with me? Shulk: I'd love to! It would be really nice to come here again. Fiora: Oh, it'll be wonderful, Shulk! We’ll see this beautiful shore again and just... dive right in! Shulk: I've thought about it too. We can all come here together as soon as we've finished fighting! Fiora: ''mean... with the others?'' Shulk: Is something wrong, Fiora? You look a little... upset. Fiora: Shulk, you stupid... Oooh, you just can’t take a hint, can you? I meant just the two of us! Shulk: Oops! Sorry. Fiora: Yes 'oops'! Oops indeed! When are you going to realise? A lady needs careful attention. Shulk: S-sorry, Fiora. I'll bear that in mind from now on. Fiora: Will you? Then tell me... What should you say next? Shulk: Umm... I know this one. I would be honoured if you, Fiora, would accompany me here again. Fiora: Hmm... I'll give you 7/10. Nice try. For you that's a pass, though. Next time you'd better bowl me over with a 10/10. Shulk: Wh-what? Well, umm... OK. I'll do my best to put a big smile on that beautiful face of yours. Fiora: Hehe. I shall be waiting, Shulk. You'd better not disappoint! -8 Fiora: ''I get my real body back...'' Shulk: Oh, is there something special you want to do? Fiora: Yeah. I want to come back here and hang out with you. It'll be great! Will you come with me? Shulk: I'd love to! It would be really nice to come here again. Fiora: Oh, it'll be wonderful, Shulk! We'll see this beautiful shore again and just... dive right in! Shulk: I've thought about it too. We can all come here together as soon as we've finished fighting! Fiora: ''If you like...'' Shulk: You look a bit off-colour. Are you sure you’re feeling all right? Fiora: I don't feel ill, if that’s what you're asking. I just wondered why we can't come here... you know... together. Shulk: Just me and you?! But that would mean... Fiora: What, Shulk? Has a little light switched on in that big brain of yours? Shulk: Oh, I get what you mean. You love the seaside too much to share! Fiora: I cannot believe it. You still don't get a thing. I'll spell it out for you. You know how you travelled Bionis without me while I was gone? I thought we could sneak away together, like when we were kids. Do some travelling on our own. Shulk: When you put it like that, I can't wait. I wish we could go sooner. But we'll always be together, so there's plenty of time. Fiora: Yeah, that’s true. We'll have loads of time to spend together. So... let's make the most of it! Heehee! Shulk: Don't worry, we will! I'm gonna drag you to so many places you'll get sick of it! Fiora: Haha! Is that a promise? It sounds like a lot of fun! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Heart